World Heroes 4
World Heroes 4 is the sixth installment in the World Heroes series. Modes Story Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 12 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. The 1st 8 are against preset(depends on the chosen character) opponents, the 9th is against Jubei, the 10 is against either Zodiac or Sigurd, the 11th is against either Goliath or Atomus and the 12th is against Dracula. Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. The 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against either Goliath or Atomus and the 8th is against Dracula. *Score Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. The 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against Goliath and the 8th is against Dracula. *Time Attack Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 8 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. The 1st 6 are against random opponents, the 7th is against Goliath and the 8th is against Dracula. *Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 41 stages in which the player fights every character in the game. **Score Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 41 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while trying to get the highest score possible. **Time Survival Mode - the player chooses a character and goes through 41 stages in which the player fights every character in the game while trying to finish under the shortest time possible. *Team Arcade Mode **Team Score Attack Mode **Team Time Attack Mode **Team Survival Mode ***Team Score Survival Mode ***Team Time Survival Mode Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. *Team Versus Mode Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The game play is almost the same as World Heroes 3. Plot The game takes place after World Heroes 3. Characters * Rasputin (Age:, Based on: Grigory Rasputin, Fighting Style:, CV: Hozumi Goda and Eric Stuart) * Julius Carn (Age:, Based on: Genghis Khan, Fighting Style:, CV: Wataru Takagi and Jamieson Price) * Brocken (Age:, Based on: Brocken Jr., Rudolf von Stroheim, Fighting Style:, CV: Ken Yamaguchi and Dan Green) * Muscle Power (Age:, Based on: Hulk Hogan, Fighting Style:, CV: Ryuzaburo Otomo and Jeremy Inman) * Captain Kidd (Age: 28, Based on: Captain William Kidd, Fighting Style:, CV: Norio Wakamoto and Kirk Thorton) * Shura (Age:, Based on: Nai Khanom Tom, Fighting Style: Muai Thai, CV: Nobutoshi Canna and Sean Michael Teague) * Moses (Age:, Based on: Prophet Moses, Fighting Style:, CV: Rikiya Koyama and Jimmy Zoppi) * Peliniano (Age:, Based on: Pele, Spder-Man, Fighting Style:, CV: ) * Gandhi (Age:, Based on: Mahatma Gandhi, Fighting Style:, CV: Ryoichi Tanaka and Charles Martinet) * Napoleon (Age:, Based on: Napoleon Bonaparte, Fighting Style:, CV: Akio Otsuka and Kyle Hebert) * Al Capone (Age:, Based on: Al Capone, Fighting Style:, CV: Joji Nakata and Steven Blum) * The Deathbringer (Age:, Based on: The Undertaker, Fighting Style:, CV: Kunihiko Yasui and Keith Silverstein) * John Crow (Age:, Based on: Jack Sparrow, Fighting Style:, CV: Tomokazu Sugita and Roger Craig Smith) * Farrokh Amar (Age:, Based on: Muhammad Ali, Fighting Style: Boxing, CV: Takehito Koyasu and Sean Schemmel) * Socrates (Age:, Based on: Socrates, Fighting Style:, CV:) * Sinbad (Age:, Based on: Sinbad, Fighting Style:, CV: Koichi Yamadera and David Vincent) * Billy the Kid (Age:, Based on: Billy the Kid, Fighting Style:, CV: Issei Futamata and Reuben Langdon) * Miyamoto Musashi (Age:, Based on: Miyamoto Musashi, Fighting Style:, CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa and Travis Willingham) * Ritchie Yang (Age: 35, Based on: Jackie Chan, Fighting Style: Kung Fu, CV: Shigeru Chiba and Kaiji Tang) * Kaede Izumo (Age: 16, Based on: Lucy/Nyu, Fighting Style: Judo, CV: Mamiko Noto and Caitlin Glass) - The main protagonist of the game. * Amud Spark (Age: 26, Based on: Usain Bolt, Fighting Style:, CV: Daisuke Ono and Todd Haberkorn) * Ramses (Age:, Based on: Ramesses III, Fighting Style:, CV: Sho Hayami and Kirk Thorton) * Mage Baba (Age: 85, Based on: Fortuneteller Baba, Fighting Style:, CV: Hisako Kyoda and Linda Young) * Yagyu Jubei (Age:, Based on: Yagyu Jubei, Fighting Style:, CV: Shinichiro Miki and J. Michael Tatum) * Zodiac (Age: 20, Based on: Zodiac Killer, Fighting Style:, CV: Yukitoshi Hori and Troy Baker) * Sigurd (Age:, Based on: Sigurd, Fighting Style:, CV: Kosuke Toriumi and Robbie Daymond) Secret Characters * Hanzo Hattori (Age: 26, Based on: Hanzo Hattori, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Hikaru Midorikawa and Liam O'Brien) * Fuuma Kotaro (Age: 26, Based on: Fuuma Kotaro, Fighting Style: Ninjitsu, CV: Nobuyuki Hiyama and Johnny Yong Bosch) * Janne D'Arc (Age: 19, Based on: Joan of Arc, Fighting Style:, CV: Yuri Amano and Kari Whalgren) * Kim Dragon (Age:, Based on: Bruce Lee, Fighting Style:, CV: Akira Kamiya and Mark Hamill) * Ryoko Izumo (Age:, Based on: Ryoko Tani, Fighting Style:, CV: Noriko Hidaka and Stephanie Nadolny) * Johnny Maximum (Age:, Based on: Joe Montana, Fighting Style:, CV: Hikaru Midorikawa and Steven Blum) * Erick (Age:, Based on: Erik the Red, Fighting Style:, CV: Unshou Ishizuka and Dameon Clarke) * Mudman (Age:, Based on: Mudmen, Fighting Style:, CV: Takashi Nagasako and Ahmed Best) * Goliath (Age: 35, Based on: Goliath, King Piccolo, Fighting Style:, CV: Bin Shimada and Christopher Sabat) * Count Dracula (Age: 57, , Based on: Dracula, Fighting Style:, CV: Norio Wakamoto and Patrick Seitz) - The main antagonist of the game. * Atomus (Age:, Based on: Cell, Shang Tsung, Fighting Style:, CV: Masaya Onosaka and Ted Lewis) Stages * * * * * * * * * * * * Soundtrack *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *Goliath's Theme *Dracula's Theme *Atomus's Theme *? *? *? *? *? Cheats *Unlock Secret Characters: **Hanzo - Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode **Fuuma - Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode **Janne - Defeat her in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode **Dragon - Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode **Ryoko - Defeat her in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode **Johnny Maximum - Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode **Erick - Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode **Mudman - Defeat him in Survival/Score Survival/Time Survival Mode **Goliath - Defeat him in Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode **Dracula - Defeat him in Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode **Atomus - Defeat him in Arcade/Score Attack/Time Attack Mode Reception and Reactions *The game was initially met with mostly critical acclaim by critics, new fans and several old fans of the series. however, other old fans widely panned the game for removing veteran fan favorites and keeping things 3D. nowadays, critics, old fans and new fans treat the game with massive critical acclaim. Success * Trivia * Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:World Heroes Category:SNK Category:SNK Playmore Category:Arc System Works Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:2010 video games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games